


Teen wolf the legacies

by Gayshipper666, porcelainandleather



Series: Teen wolf the legacies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: This is a story called teen wolf the legacies and it follows a group of six teenagers who defend and protect beacon hills and follow in their parents footsteps.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Teen wolf the legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. A new breed

**Author's Note:**

> My co-creator is my proof reader and i thank them for their support.

It was the first week in August and a new school year had just started. Sixteen years had passed since the great werewolf battles. Most of the werewolves and their allies had moved on with their lives and had settled down, having kids. Now it was time for their children to start school. While the pack would always be friends, and were guaranteed to be there for each other, they hadn’t really kept in touch, since the war ended. This morning, all the kids were getting ready. 

Stiles and Derek’s daughter, Sasha, was nervously getting dressed. Stiles had been known as the class clown at Beacon Hills High but since then he’d made a decent name for himself as federal investigator for the F.B.I, specializing in investigating supernatural crime scenes. Meanwhile Derek, Stiles' husband, was a well known mechanic in the area, despite his lycanthropy. Sasha had inherited Derek’s werewolf nature and had learned early to easily control her instincts. Sasha was about five foot and she was calm but had a fiery temper, she had inherited from Derek.

“Morning, God I am so nervous. What if Coach Finstock gives me a hard time because I’m your daughter?” She questioned, glancing mischievously at Stiles. “Sometimes you just couldn’t help the sarcasm, could you dad?” she said sarcastically toward her father. 

Stiles sighed “Ouch!” he said playfully, causing Derek to smile. 

He had been told by his dick of an uncle that he would never have a family, but he had the perfect family in front of him. Derek sighed, looking at the time “Grab your school bag. The bus is going to be here in five minutes.” He handed her a list of surnames and Sasha looked at them confused. “What the hell do I do with this?” she said, reading the surnames and looking back at her dad. 

“That is the list of the names of people that helped us. You will have classmates with these names. You are the next generation of protectors.” Derek stated firmly. 

Sasha blinked at him for several minutes. “What are you on? I recognized some of these names and had already planned to befriend them.” She said, shaking her head.

“You’re a legacy.” He said before pushing her out the door, so she didn’t miss the bus.

*

Lucas was in the basement training and practicing his hunting skills, when suddenly heard his mother call for him. “Lucas comes on. The school bus will be here any moment and you don’t want to be late for your first day!” Allison shouted, as she packed his lunch box. He ran up the stairs, using the super speed he had learned from his father. 

“I’m right here mom. Right, I’m going to head out for the bus, and yes I have the piece of paper” he said, as he looked at the piece of paper, feeling his excitement grow. “Damn that’s a lot of legacies, but hey we are going to make a kick ass team!” He said to himself, just as the yellow school bus pulled up, and he put the list back in his bag. 

Allison sighed to herself. Her baby was starting high school. “Lucas, just be careful please,” she said, calling after him. 

Lucas waved and got on, sitting next to a girl with black hair. She wore black wedged heals, ripped blue jeans and a black crop top that read; _me sarcastic_ _..._ _never?_. Looked down at his own clothing, he had chosen to wear a nirvana t-shirt with casual blue jeans. He shrugged as he plugged in his earbuds to listen to one of his favorite songs, _Highway to Hell_. Little did Lucas know that he had sat next to another legacy.

*

Jayden was waiting in the car for his father. Due to the supernatural abilities he had inherited from his parents, he could not ride the bus. He was nervous about what could happen if he were to scream. He was the child of werewolf and banshee and he could burst a person’s eardrums if he shouted. He just did not want to take the risk, hurting anyone. 

Jayden is a boy about five foot six with blond hair. He was reading his list out loud trying to cement the names in his memory. “Dad, what if these people don’t want to get to know me?” He asked, as Aidan started to drive. 

“Nonsense you’re a legacy, and they will need you. Being a legacy means carry on protecting Beacon Hills from the hunters who threaten the supernatural very existence.” he said. They arrived at the school and Jayden headed to the class, finding a place to sit down. He read the list one more time out loud. “McCall, Hale, Whittemore, Yukimura, Stilinski, Lahey, Argent, Martin, Dunbar, and Raeken.” He tried to remember the original pack that went with each name but unfortunately he could only conjure the names of his parents.

*

Sapphire has already stepped into the school, and she tried to press her anxiety down. She could not let herself have an anxiety attack. Her dads were still in bed, and she didn’t mind. Her dads were awesome at helping her control her panic attacks, but she hated the anxiety. She wanted to learn to control them on her own. 

She stepped into the class and realized someone was already sitting there. She tried to calm her breathing, counting each breath. If she became too anxious and her heart rate got too high, she could lose control of her wolf and she was scared of that occurrence. She glanced at her hand and let out a sigh to herself. “I just need to find these people. They will understand me, and I wont have to hide myself anymore.” She reassured herself, taking a seat in the front. She opened her bag, pulling out a training arrow and letting out a breath. “My dad isn’t wrong. Finding these other legacies is going to be hard. My dad’s were accepted into the werewolf pack, just before the battle. I will be accepted too.” she said under her breath. That got the attention of the boy sitting next to her.

Jayden smiled when he heard her say the word werewolf. She was relieved, and could not be happier that she had apparently found another legacy.Unfortunately, her shy demeanor would not allow her to tell him this.Sapphire had always been a stylish girl, Today she wore a green off the shoulder top and black leggings. Despite her clothing, her timid nature had always prevented her from making friends.

* 

Tyler’s Father was the alpha werewolf in the great battle and Tyler is just like Scott McCall. Of course, that meant he was a werewolf as well. High School terrified him, because he perceived himself as weak, but his dad assured him that he would grow into his wolf. When Scott had first been thrust into the world of werewolves, he had been scrawny and weak. He could barely handle himself in a fight; Whether he meant to get into one or not. 

Tyler chose a red and black plaid shirt, and pulled on a pair of worn jeans. After he laced up his high tops, he grabs the list of names Scott had given him and a pen. He barely made it outside as the school bus arrived. As he pulled himself onto the first step, he tripped and several people laughed. Lucas and Sasha did not laugh. 

As they helped him up, Sasha saw the list and blushed a little. Seeing her last name on the list, she chuckled to herself. “Hey, you ok?” she asked as he sat in a seat next to her, smiling. 

“Yeah I’m fine thank you” Tyler mumbled. Sasha nodded, putting her headphones back on to listens to _Carry On My WayWard Son_. Tyler was listening to a song called _Lion_. When it starts chanting, “Bring the lions out!” the bus stopped.

*

Waiting at the next stop was a very beautiful, tall brunette. As the bus pulled up and Tasha stepped onto the bus, everyone stared with their mouths open wide. Most could not believe how pretty she was. A moment later her phone began ringing, and she answered it. “Hello daddy. How’s the weather in England?” She said, playing with her hair and giggling. and she relaxed, so much her Kanima eyes glowed.

“The weather is great here but your father forgot our anniversary. Which means, I’m gonna Kill him.” Ethan said, causing Tasha to laugh. 

“I have the list of surnames. I will call you once I have found them but daddy, I’m scared. I’m not going to make any friends. Also I’m just scared about living in a room on campus. can’t you call one of your friends to let me stay with them, please? Oh, I’ve just arrived at Beacon Hills High. I will call you later. Send my love to father; big smooches and missing you loads. Bye daddy.” she hangs up, feeling a little homesick. This is the first time she stepped a foot outside of London. 

Tasha was wearing a really short black mini skirt and a crop top that she had fashioned from from one of her dad lacrosse jerseys. Across the back read Whittemore, and sported the number 37. She walked through the bus in custom heels she had designed herself. 

Almost simultaneously, Lucas, Tyler and Sasha saw the name and could not stop the words from escaping as they shouted, “OMG she’s a legacy!” They turned to each other and laughed 

“We’re all legacies here.” Tasha giggled. They agreed to sit with each other in the hall and class. A few minutes later, Tasha heard them whispering about a rumor that she was part Kanima. “Yes I’m a legacy. I know you are too. We just need the other two and we’ve got the group to sit together in class and discuss who, what, where, when and how we became legacies.” Tasha said counting the questions on her fingers. They all agreed as the bus pulled up to the school.


	2. Finding each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four legacies find the other two and start to form a friendship. But there is some tension between others.

As The four of them stepped off the bus, it was just as if they had known each all their lives. Tyler and Lucas were horsing around and were sure their friendship was going to be epic.  Tasha had not spoken since her legacy speech. She was a little scared and very homesick. Honestly, she just missed her dads and her heart was racing in trepidation. 

Sasha picked up on the irregular beat and sought to comfort her. “Hi, I know you’re very nervous. I failed to introduce myself earlier, but I’m Sasha and I can tell you don’t speak much” Sasha said looking into Tasha’s eyes. 

Tasha replied  in a thick estuary accent “I get really nervous around new people and I’m scared that  everyone is going to think I  a m not a legacy” she  whispered, looking at the ground. Sasha smiled , wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. She could feel  Tasha  start to relax . 

The quartet looked up at the school as they  walked into the giant sports hall.  Lucas sighed, observing the large crowd of students.  “There is no way in hell we are going to find the other two legacies .  ” 

Tyler laughed, patting his shoulder. “Look the teacher is going to call our names and we can confirm and find the other legacies but first we need to take a seat”  He shrugged, taking his seat.

Coach Finstock walked in, commanding the room. “Alright when I call your name, you will come up to the front to grab your timetable. Then exit through the back door and head to the study hall. These students will be in my class.” He announced, looking around the room and inspecting the new students. 

Their heads were beginning to become fuzzy as the four students’ anxiety grew. Before he began reading the names, Coach Finstock decided to talk about the war, 16 years ago. He lamented about how a group of students had shown and taught him a new way of life. “Right…” He cleared his throat. “I’m going to call up here. You will shake my hand and grab your timetable. Do you understand me?” He shouted, smiling at the class. He hoped the legacies were in his class. He took out the clipboard, covering the list of names. He wanted each student to be a surprise. “Ok, Emily Greenberg.” He announced with a sigh to himself. He hadn’t liked Greenberg and was sure their daughter would be the same. But of course he did not get to choose who was in his class. She came on the stage and he handed her a timetable. He reluctantly shook her hand and watched her leave. 

After a few names the coach was starting to get  a little  disappointed.  That was until he read a name  he knew very well.  He smiled at the memory of the student’s parents.  “Tyler McCall ! ”  H e called , smiling as Tyler stood up and walked on to stage.  The coach looked into his eyes. “You remind me of your dad. He was a brave and a determined  young  man . I’m  proud  to have you in my class,” he said, holding out his hand for Tyler to shake  as he gave Tyler  his timetable. “I hope  I will see you at lacrosse tryouts.” he  urged him before he  turned to the students “ I’d like all of you to know,  anyone can  sign up for the  lacrosse  team, no matter what gender . Try-outs are Friday, after school. Just remember, I’m not going to go easy on any of you. Especially Bilinski. ” 

Tyler snorted a laughed and sighed “I wouldn’t miss it for the world , coach. ” He said.  Finstock smiled, watching  Tyler  leave the stage.

A fter seeing Scott McCall’s kid , His hope for the year grew,  Tyler is anything like his  father, he knew beacon hills high  was going to be safe. “The next kid in my class is Lucas Argent. '' He announced, but Lucas looks just like his  father . Coach remembered that  Allison had been  in his class and  recalled her dating Iasaac Lahey at some point, but he had to be sure. Lucas walked on to the stage and  took his timetable.  Coach Studied him as he shook his hand. “ Y ou remind me of a student  named Isaac Lahey.  He was a heck of a lacrosse player. ” He said. 

Lucas grinned. “I would hope I look like Isaac. He’s my dad” Finstock chuckled. So Far, he had not one but two legacies in his class. He happily watched Lucas walk out of the gymnasium.

Lucas walked over and stood with Tyler . “What about the other two legacies ? ” Tyler  asked.

Lucas chuckled “Tasha and Sasha are in there, and I think  they  are  toward the end of the list. ” Lucas  said, reassuring his new friend.  “ W ow , you’re  Scott McCall kid ? ” he says in amazement. 

Tyler shook with laughter.  “ Me? You’re the son of  Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent.  Y our parents are a kick ass combination.”

Coach  Smiled as he read a few more names he did not recognize. “ N ow I have four more names  and I have no idea who you are. ” He  said,  moving the paper out of the way, and letting out a gasp. “ S apphire Dunbar ! ”

Sapphire stood, walking over to the coach. “Hello, Coach.” 

Finstock did not know what to say. “ W elcome to  B eacon  H ills and I’ll see you at lacrosse.”  S he smiled  as she received her timetable and walked out. 

Lucas and Tyler smiled  at the stylish girl. “ S apphire Dunbar!  You’re a legacy ? ” Tyler  asked. 

She stood with the boys, grinning. “Well that was easier than planned” She and Tyler grinned at each other. “I guess there are three legacies left to find.” She giggled. “Are you two going to try out for the lacrosse team?” Sapphire questioned the boys. 

Lucas and Tyler laughed “ We’re legacies.  There are  jerseys with our surnames  already on them. What can we do but follow  in the footsteps of our parents ? ”  Tyler said as the boys smiled at each other.

Coach cleared his throat after watching Sapphire leave. “I have three students left on my class roster and I’m hoping I get what I want.” he accidently spoke into the microphone, causing the freshman to gasp. “Well, at least I’m being honest.” He scanned the rest of the list, grinning and almost punching the air in triumph. “Sasha stilinski!” He cheered and Immediately thought back to the years her father attended his class.  He had to admit that he had given Stiles a bit of a hard time but Stiles always gave as good as he got, when he was given the opportunity. Finstock was hoping Stilinski’s daughter was just like him. “Great to have you in my class, Miss Stilinski.” he said as Sasha made her her way onto the stage.

“Glad to  be in your class, Coach, but  will we be doing actual work, or  analyzing your  past  relationship mistakes?”  She quipped in her sarcastic way. 

Finstock just smiled “Yep. You’re just like your father. Welcome and I hope to see you at tryouts.” He said beaming from ear to ear. 

Sasha chuckled “ O h yeah , I’ll be there . I have better aim then my dad  and to tell you a secret,  he still sucks at throwing” she  quipped as she walked off to join the others outside . Tyler and Lucas were  laughing . 

Sapphire chuckled “ Thank goodness, I’m not the only girl legacy, but I’m hoping to see the twins ’ children.  They are my  cousins and that would be kick ass.” she  said, crossing her fingers. 

“No you are not the only female legacy  on this team, and Tasha  has yet to be called. Coach is  about to announce his last two names” She  was smiling but confused  to what Liam’s kid was on the list. Liam  had tried to replace her dad as Scott’s best friend and pretend ed Stiles wasn’t there. She wished her dad had left Liam in a hole but he didn’t.  N ow , she was going to have to befriend Liam's daughter but she was hoping  she would be dat ing Whittemore’s daughter.

“ Okay, the next student is Jayden Martin. ” he said with enthusiasm. Lydia had always been a smart girl, but she played dumb to fit in with everyone  at the popular table . Jayden was just like his mom; a nerd at heart. Jayden  tried to remain calm as he walked onto the platform, he had always found it hard to control his banshee.  H e  did  his best and  he was successful.  Luckily,  Coach Finstock  loved a challenge  because Jayden  would need a little understanding. He  shyly  shook  the coach's hand  before going to meet  the other legacies. 

“Wow , your parents are different,” Tyler  exclaimed, not meaning to sound rude.” 

Jayden's smile mirrored Lydia’s and he shared Aiden’s sharp features. He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Look guys I am smart but I could kick ass just as good any of you.” Jayden smirked, witnessing Lucas and Sasha sharing a look. 

“Damn that was funny and harsh,” Lucas said, trying not to laugh at  his comment to  the coach. 

Sasha shrugged her shoulders , giggling. “ W ell he was hoping I was  as sarcastic as my dad, and I am . I get my sarcasm  from my dad”  She contemplated how proud her dad would be  at this moment .

“Finally, Natasha Whittemore” Finstock called out, beaming from ear to ear. When the gymnasium witnessed the girl stand up there was a collective gasp at just how pretty she was. When she got on the stage, the coach was just in shock. “Oh wow you are stunning and I am so glad I have you in my class. I was kind of afraid that I’d never have another Whittmore in my class, after your father left for London.” He laughed, pulling her into a hug, in lieu of a handshake.

S he  giggled nervously. “ Thank you coach. It’s good to see you. Please call me, Tasha.”  She took her timetable and joined the others outside.

Jayden was shocked. “ Natasha? You’re my cousin. ”  He breathed out, looking  Tasha up and down . 

“Yeah.  Hey,  Jayden it’s been a  bloody  while and no wise cracks at my dad s being gay.  From what I bloody understand, that is why Aiden and Ethan had their little falling out. ” Tasha  growled out, knowing that she could not simply strangle her cousin. It wasn’t his fault, after all.

Jayden  growled back at her.  “ No, my father never had any problems with Uncle Ethan being gay. He liked Danny well enough. He disliked Jackson because my dad’s brother was dating a Kanima.  Jackson could  have easily  killed my uncle”  His eyes flashed blue as he emphasized the word kanima . 

Tasha felt the anger  rising inside her. “No  one and I mean no one talks bad about  my dad.  As  he r anger grew,  her kanima eyes flashed  a bright yellow, warning Jayden off the topic. Jayden  backed off, not trusting  his cousin  one bit .


	3. The legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The all talk about who their parents are and cross each off the list and friendships start to form. With a little tension between other.

While the freshmen knew their first day was going to be orientation, they were exhausted by the time the lunch bell rang. After grabbing their lunches, the six students found a table outside to eat their lunch. The group sat between Jayden and Tanya, who were giving each other the evil eye. 

Sasha could  feel  the tension between the cousins.  She grinned widely. “ W ow , I can’t believe that we are the next protectors of Beacon Hills.  I mean the safety of the supernatural world is in our hands. Our parents want us to protect them from harm.” Sasha  stated, bouncing in her seat.

Everyone nodded, an uneasy agreement settling between them. Lucas Argent shuffled in his seat, situating himself next to Tyler.. It finally hit him as he looked around the table, everyone sitting around him was a product of the first pack. He gave everyone a crooked smile, “We should call this the legacy bench.” Everyone chuckled in agreement.

Sapphire let out a long happy sigh. “So I want to go around the table and I want to know who your parents are, what your parents are where your parents got together and why and how they got together” She said, looking around the bench “I’ll go first. So... My parents are Liam Dunbar and Theo raeken. They are hybrids. Liam is a werewolf hybrid and Theo is a werecoyote and chimera. So I am a hybrid. My parents actually met here and were on the lacrosse team together. They fought in the werewolf battles, where they were pushed together and fell in love with each other” she explained, smiling at  everyone. They were all listening intently and were able to cross Dunbar and Raeken off the list. 

To the right of Sapphire, sat Tyler. He twisted his hands nervously. This would be the first time that he had spoken in the group and he was worried of what the other legacies would say about him. “Right... ok... um my parents are Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura. My dad is a werewolf and my mom is a thunder kitsune. So, like you Sapphire. I am a hybrid. My parents started dating here as well, at Beacon Hills. They both were part of the lacrosse team and my dad fought in the werewolf battle. They met before the battle.” He felt his nerves leaving as he explained his parent’s history, bringing a smile to his face. 

Lucas laughed as everyone crossed McCall and Yukimura off the list. He had a large smile plastered on his face. “Right! where do I begin? My parents are Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey. My mother was a hunter and my dad is an omega werewolf. I am not a hybrid, and I’m more of a werewolf than a hunter. Like your parents my parents met at Beacon Hills High and fell in love with each other, after Allison broke up with Scott. Of course, they fought together in the battle. Isn’t that why we’re all legacies?” Lucas joked as everyone crossed Lahey and Argent off the list. The last three stared at each other, especially the cousins. Tyler could feel the tension growing between Jayden and Natasha.

Jayden  was  start ing to get a little cocky  as he stood up and coughed. “Right my parents are Lydia Martin and Aiden. My parents gave me my mom’s surname. Lydia, my mom, is a banshee and my father is an omega werewolf. My parents  met here  and they used to make out in the janitor closet.  I think they had sex in Coach Finstock’s office once.” He smirked, wiping his knuckles against his shirt.  I am a hybrid between a werewolf and a banshee. And like your parents they fought in the battle ... so there’s that.” He  chuckled, sitting back down. 

Tasha groaned. He was so stuck up and reminded her of Aiden, who originally wanted to kill Derek and Scott, but no, everyone forgets that little fact. Tasha started to scrunch up her hands into fists, but Sasha grabbed her hand and whispers. “I understand. Sapphire’s dad tried to get rid of my dad, and become Scott’s friend.” Tasha smiled, relaxing, little by little, and just like that a spark formed. Hopefully, it would be a relationship that would grow into something good.

Natasha  blushed and chuckled to herself “ S o  u m…  I guess I should tell you a bit about my legacy well. My dads are Jackson Whittemore and Ethan.  Ethan is an omega werewolf and  Jackson is  a hybrid creature, a Kanima and werewolf. My parents actually didn’t get together here.  T hey met in London; when Ethan moved  there after  his  falling out with  Uncle  Aiden. Jackson was tracking some  werewolves in the forest when they met.  They realised they liked each other and Jackson figured out he was bi-sexual. They came back to help in the great battle and have been together ever since.

Sasha looked down at the ground. She felt a little nervous and ashamed, as everyone was either a hybrid or have a kick ass parents. She was just boring, she thought. She was just a werewolf, and nothing special. At least Lucas is also part hunter, she sighed. “Right, ok, my turn. My dads are Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Stiles is a human and Derek is an omega werewolf. I am actually pure blood, as I have Derek’s DNA, and I’m a direct descendant of the Hale family. My parents met here at Beacon Hills after my Uncle Peter bit Scott. Both my dads left Beacon Hills for a while, but came back for the battle. Then after the battle Derek and Stiles said they would give it a go, and a few years later I arrived.” she just stared at the table as the group crossed off Hale and Stilinski. Sapphire watched her in shock, while everyone else looked at Sasha, smiling.


	4. Aftermath of a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the aftermath of the war and this is what the couples did

*16 years ago*

Scott and  the pack had  battled bravely against the hunters and  had  won. The teens knew their job had been done and  they all decided to settle down . Scott went home and finally asked Kira if she would marry him.  She had said yes but he still  had to go talk to Deaton .  They could not take the chance that B eacon  H ills was  not  safe. He  had  finally  been hired as the assistant coach with coach Finstock but that  had  last ed long. 

Kira became a teacher,  teaching a mythology class  at the college .  Her job’s resources allowed her and Allison to work together expanding on the bestiary.  Kira still  practiced martial art s, training  in the ancient ways of a thunder kitsune. Scott was still  the alpha werewolf and he was outside every other night brushing up on his skills.  He had not changed much.

Melissa was still a doctor at the  B eacon  H ill s hospital. Nine months  after the final battle, Kira got pregnant.  Nine months later,  she gave birth to a healthy baby boy  they named  Tyler.  Thus the first of the legacies was born. He was a hybrid mix of his mother and father, and they would not know which he would take after until much later. 

Stiles and Derek fought in the war, side by side, and fancied each other from the first moment their eyes met. This did not mean, they did not find each other increasingly annoying as their relationship grew. Stiles had a particularly natural talent for pushing all of Derek’s buttons from day one. After everything settled from the war, Derek and Stiles decided to see where their budding feelings would lead them. 

Stiles was immediately accepted into a training program for the Federal investigations Bureau. He picked up a Many qualities from his father, the sheriff of beacon hills, and easily succeeded in securing himself a top position after graduation. Despite his ADHD, Stiles was a smart man. He loved Derek and his father and hoped they would be proud of him.

Derek  did not have a lot of experience in the job market. Honestly, he had thought he would just live off his family’s money for the rest of his life, but he realized that he needed to be something more for Stiles. He accepted an apprenticeship under a local mechanic and was able to open his own shop by the time Stiles returned to Beacon Hills.  .  They married soon after and decided to start a family within a year. They found a surrogate willing to mix their sperm. As far as they were concerned their beautiful baby girl, Sasha, was a mixture of them both.  They knew from the beginning that she was just a werewolf.

Jackson and Ethan  returned to Beacon Hills to aid the pack in the  war against  the  hunter’s.  They knew that they shared an onslaught of tragedy in Beacon Hills when they met and fell in love, in London.  They had been together for over two years when they knew they knew they would be needed to stop the war . 

Jackson had run to London years before Ethan after Gerard used his Kanima nature to kill innocent people. No long after Jackson’s departure, Ethan and Aiden moved to Beacon Hills with an alpha pack, with the mission to kill Derek and force Scott into their pack. Scott refused, destroying the alpha Pack. In the end, Ethan and Aiden had aided Derek in destroying the alphas and joined the McCall pack. 

There were rumors, but no one knew for sure what spit up the brothers. Aiden and Ethan had been inseparable and then suddenly, Ethan moved to London.  He started tracking  werewolves being hunted by Gerard and Monroe.  On a recon mission,  Ethan bumped into Jackson Whittemore.  They were wary of each other , but as they were pushed together during more and more missions they began to develop feelings for each other. Jackson  admitted to himself he was bisexual and a the two fell madly in love . 

When the battle ended, they returned to England and  continued working together to track werewolves who might need their help. Eventually they decided to settle down, start a family. Like Derek and Stiles, they found a surrogate to carry a child for them. . They  welcomed a baby girl  into the world and named her Natasha, after Ethan’s mother. F rom the moment  they held their child they knew that she would be Stunning and that  she was a hybrid.

Despite knowing a war was coming,  Allison and Isaac  began dating and stayed strong throughout the battles.  When the war  ended and they knew beacon Hills was safe, for the time being . Isaac plucked up the courage to ask Allison to marry him, despite being scared of  Chis Argent,  Allison’s dad. Chris  was an intimidating ex ax-welding werewolf hunter and the majority of the boys in Beacon Hills, but he gave Allison and Issac his blessing to marry. 

The pack was able to check in with each other from time to time and remained best friends throughout the years. Allison began training a new breed of hunter and an accomplished writer. She worked with Kira at the university to ensure that the bestiary always remained up to date. They worked a complicated and sufficient system with Stiles to communicate any new information regarding supernatural creatures that they had not already met. 

Isaac became a fire- fighter , saving others and his fellow  firefighters were shocked at just how  quick and efficient he was in an emergency.  Fortunately the fire department worked with the Beacon Hill Police department, and  Sheriff Stilinski was as proud of Isaac  as he was of his own son, though he knew the secrets of Issac’s success . He  and Scott sometimes met in the forest to  just be free and  revel in their wolves . 

Allison fell pregnant soon after the wedding. They welcomed a baby boy, named Lucas.  They did not know he would be a werewolf until puberty and it took every ouch of patients to teach him control and how to shift. For 16 years, life remained somewhat peaceful. 

Like Allison and Isaac  Lydia and Aiden  knew a battle was coming between the werewolves and hunters. Lydia and Aiden began sleeping together long before the battle, but did not fully admit they loved each other until the danger had passed.  First Lydia had had a price placed on her head due to a idiotic deadpool, and then  the hunters  rolled into town wanting  to kill anything supernatural. Lydia was not human,  and she was growing tired of running for her life. She refused to enter into any relationship during the meantime. When the battle was over they finally felt safe  she fell into Aiden’s arms and vowed to never let him go again . 

Lydia became a stay at home mom.  She became pregnant the very night the war ended, and Aiden  accepted a job of  tracking and gathering omega werewolves under Scott orders, as Scott was still the alpha in the pack. But unfortunately due to different circumstances he and his twin brother had a falling  out and that put a strain on their relationship.  They had  Jayden and they waited until he grew older before they told him of his werewolf heritage. 

Unlike the rest of the pack, Theo and Liam did not get together in high school. The war ended when  Liam and Theo were  still  students at Beacon Hills High School.  The pack tolerated Theo, for his help in the war but Liam hated the other teenager, for his numerous attempts at Scott’s life. Scott hated discontent in the pack and forced the couple to complete missions together and work together in private lacrosse practices until they got along, for the next two years. 

Theo eventually began to accept Theo as a brother in the pack. After graduation, Theo asked Liam out to get a cup of coffee, and Liam reluctantly agreed.  A year after their first date, they married in a small ceremony and they settled into a peaceful home. This would be the last time the entire pack would gather, for another 13 years. Liam started training at the police academy, joining Jordan Parrish as a Deputy. Theo began working at the Beacon Hill orphanage where he met a sweet toddler by the name of Sapphire. Two years later they adopted the girl, finally creating their own little family. 


	5. A force on the field.

The bell  sounded and everyone looked at each other. “ I think,  It’s time to  go to lacrosse tryouts.” Sasha said,  giving everyone a semi-evil grin, her father would be proud of . Everyone grabbed their bags,  heading  to the field , where coach Finstock stood, shouting at the other first years. 

“Hey guys, you're here, put your bags in a pile and come sit on the bench. Just listen to my instructions, and you should be fine.” The coach instructed. The six of them followed the instructions, sitting on the bench to await further instructions. The bleachers were filled with nervous first years, and the legacies were trying not to laugh at how scared the other students were. “Right, I have already filled five slots on the team.” Finstock exclaimed, watching the five students beam from ear to ear. “Right I’m going to call your name and your lacrosse number. Do you copy?” He asked, blowing his whistle. 

Sasha’s signature evil grin spread across her face, again.  “Do you think he’s going to treat me like my dad?”  She whispered leaning toward Tasha.

Tasha giggled , looking her dead in the eyes. “You are a mini version of your dad,  and damn  my new nickname for you is, little miss sarcastic.”  Dozens of eyes turned in their directions as  both girls laughed.

“Ok listen up. Stop talking. After I call your name, plan to meet me after school for our first practice. Dunbar, number 9, you’re up first.” Coach Finstock watched as Sapphire stood and grabbed her lacrosse equipment.

She made her way to the locker to try on her jersey. She was so proud, grinning as she stared at her locker, with her father’s name. After pulling on the jersey, she spent at least twenty minutes in-front of the mirror admiring herself in the uniform, before realizing that everyone was waiting for her. She walked back to the bleachers in her uniform, pride flowing from her.

“Oh wow, Little Miss fell in a hole, got the first number, wow”  Sasha sarcastically quipped, causing Tasha, Tyler, and Lucus to snicker.

Tyler  raised a brow  at Sasha “We know.”

Sasha  pouted with a reply. “I. Don’t. Like. Her.” She  gritted out honestly, while shrugging her shoulders. She  really knew that she could not stand Sapphire and could not understand how to rectify the situation. 

Finstock heard the conversation but did not call Sasha out.  It was her own opinion , and hopefully they would learn to get along, once practice started . Coach smiled as Sapphire sat on the bench, next to Jayden. Jayden  could already  understand that Tyler, Lucas, Sasha and Tasha were going to be close. So, he decided to make friends with Sapphire.

“Next on the team is number 14, Lahey.” He said, looking at Lucas. Lucas smiled and stood up, while the other legacies cheered for him. Sapphire felt a little sad. It hurt that the others had cheered for Lucas but did not bother to cheer for her. She was a legacy, and essential part of the group, but they made her feel like she did not belong. Sapphire may not be a legacy by blood, but she was still a legacy. The other four had formed a strong good bond and Tasha and Sasha weren't sure about her. There was no telling what would happen in the future. Sapphire hoped they could be strong friends, there was no way to be sure.

Lucas took the jersey from the coach and practically ran to the locker room to change into the beacon hills lacrosse uniform. He located his locker but really found no interest in the locker. He was more concerned about how he looked in the mirror. He saw not only himself but his father, Isaac. He was very close to his father and Lucas wanted nothing more than to make him proud. 

As he walked out, Finstock yelled,  “Looking good Isaac.”  without looking. Lucas chuckled , causing the coach to blush.  “Sorry Lucas, you look just like your  father in your  Jersey. You’re dad was a good kid and a great lacrosse player. ” 

Hearing this,  Lucas  felt pride welling up inside himself. He sat down next to Tyler and Natasha. Tyler chuckled, playfully punching him in the arm.  “Looking good, Lahey!”  He grinned, patting him on the back.  Coach looked back at the bench where the remaining three players were waiting to be called. He knew the five of them were going to be a force to be reckoned with, on the field.

“ Alright, three more places to confirm , and the next is number 37, Whittemore.” He said, looking directly at Tasha. 

Lucas  patted her on the back. “Go get it, lizard.” he said jokingly.

Tasha chuckled, winking playfully. “Oh you know it, Lahey.” She said, running to the coach and grabbing her jersey. She headed into the locker room to change into her uniform, just as her friends had done. She rushed to the locker room and it was just as her dad had described it. He misses playing lacrosse and had taught Tasha everything she needed to know about the sport. Tasha relished in the feeling of finally putting on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse uniform. She was smiling for the first time since she had left London. She really missed her dads and her friends from back home but in that moment she felt powerful. She let out a deep breath she had not realized she was holding as she joined the others outside, on the bench. 

The others were shocked at how amazing Tasha looked in the  uniform, especially Sasha .  She found the other girl  hot  and she started blushing like a maniac. Tasha took notice  of her blushing and it excited her  because Tasha  shared her feelings . “Looking good, Whittemore.” Coach said , knowing  she was going to be like her father , hopefully with a little more compassion. 

Tasha sat next to Sasha, chuckling. “How are you feeling?” She questioned her new friend. 

“I’m ok, just want to get the uniform  on, now” Sasha replied excitedly  anxiously  waiting for the coach to call her number. There were two numbers and jerseys left to be called,  and she hoped her name was on the list. Coach looked at both Sasha and Tyler , smiling.  They were  going to be  great players and,  he hoped, very  gracious people.  Finstock knew the sixth of them would be the greatest team of protectors there ever was , just like their parents.

Sasha’s head was beginning to play tricks on her as she grew nervous. She plastered on a fake smile. Natasha noticed this but didn’t want to say anything. Tyler was  sitting next to her, nearly jumping out of his seat, with excitement.  He grinned and patted her on the back, trying to be supportive. 

Coach looked  over his clipboard,  realizing that Jayden didn’t have a number.  He was willing to give the kid a chance , on a probationary period .  H e would  need to tell him after everyone had got their numbers and  uniforms . He was looking forward  to seeing these kids on the field this year .  Their parents had been part of one of his best teams to date. Coach looked at the remaining teens and he chuckled to himself.  There were some very important players and some badass girls on the team.  They  may be  able to  teach the boys a thing or two. He reached into the bag and pulled out a jersey with number 11 on it and Tyler literally jumped out of his seat, screaming. “Yes I’m on the team team!” He said hugging the others with joy and happiness Tasha, Lucas and Sasha chuckled.

“ H e’s just like Scott” They all said in unison. They burst out laughing  as he tripped over the benches and landed on his face, on the way to the locker room. 

“I’m ok. I just don’t care. I’m on the team. Whooo!” He shouted as he got up and ran into the changing room. He fumbled with the door handle  as he let himself in. He ripped his clothes off and he rushed to get his  uniform on. He hadn't even noticed that  uniform and number came with a locker. After he  put the uniform on he  went back outside  to stand with Lucas. Coach  Finstock had to do a double take. The teens, including the girls, look ed just like their parents did  at their age. 

Sasha knew she was the last person and she started to feel sick  to her stomach, as her nerves begame too much. She could barely look at anyone.  She closed her eyes and sighed, counting each breath as her heartbeat began to rise and she became overwhelmed with her emotions. Too much had happened. Coach reached into the bag and pulled out the number 24.  He called Sasha ’s name and she didn’t hesitate.

She felt the blood rushing inside  her vians and she knew she was about to wolf out. Coach had noticed this as he had seen Scott get like it.  He watched her running into the locker room and motioned to the others to check on her.  Lucas and Tasha followed quickly  as they could,  but stayed outside of the changing room. 

Sasha started to shift and her bones  cracking and snapping as the wolf took form. Her breathing  grew faster and heavier, until everything begame too much to  resist. She finally  could not control the shift, and let out a very loud low pitch howl. She wanted her father, Derek, to come and tell her  everything was going to be  ok. In that moment, she wanted  her parents to take her in his arms and tell her it’s ok to be overwhelmed.  Sasha knew that Derek heard the howl and knew that talk to her  over dinner, with a hug. 

Tasha ripped open the door and stepped into the locker room, cautiously.  Sasha knew she wasn’t a threat,  but Lucas kept guard of the door. Sasha finally calmed down and  shifted out of her beta form . She started crying,  collapsing to her knees. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” She sob bed.

Tasha slowly lowered herself to the floor, to sit next to her new friend. “It’s fine I’ve wanted to shift a few times today. It’s a lot to take in but we are all wolves. Sometimes it gets hard, and we all honestly understand.” she said, wrapping her arms around Sasha. “Why don’t you get the uniform on? Lucus and I will be waiting outside, on guard duty. We will walk back to the bench with you, if you want.” She offered. Sasha nodded and wiped her eyes as she stood up. She stood in awe, looking at her father’s old locker. It was hers now. She pulled on her uniform and looked in the mirror, proudly. 

Tasha walked outside and let Lucus know that Sasha was alright. She explained the situation as delicately as she could and Lucus nodded, understanding immediately. Sasha took a deep breath, counting to ten before walking back out to meet Tasha and Lucus. The three walked back together, arms linked. Everyone was in silence. The other legacies heard the howl, reacting to the pack call. They had understood exactly what had just happened. Coach decided that Jayden could try out another day. He dismissed everyone knowing what had happened. He knew Sasha and the other legacies had their families’ secrets that needed to be protected. Everything else could wait. 


End file.
